Vindico
by Tomodachi989
Summary: "Congratulations. You will be the second shinobi in over three hundred years to step out of the hidden continent." Uchiha Sasuke didn't know what he should have expected from this mission, besides the fact that he was supposed to guard a bunch of stick-waving brats. Sasuke-centric. Minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for clicking the link and giving my story a chance! Anyway, this story is following the manga up to **_**chapter 615**_**. The italicized part at the beginning is sort of like a flashback, showing _my_ events after chapter 615, and after the italicized part, it's a year later. So, ages? Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are all 17, as is, of course, the rest of the rookie 9. Tenten and Lee are, of course, 18. (I'M FOREVER CRYING OVER NEJI!). **

**This will take place in book 5 of the Harry Potter series, and of course, I'm completely, and not at all ashamed of my bias of shinobi over wizards. Seriously. Another thing: Naruto and Hinata have an established relationship, and Sasuke and Sakura have an established sort-of-ish relationship. What does that mean? That means that Sakura is still in love with Sasuke, and Sasuke, after a year, has **_**growing**_** feelings for Sakura, but he's still not sure how to act about them.**

**The title **_**Vindico**_**, comes from the latin word which means: _to avenge, punish, liberate, deliver, protect_. **

**I'm sure you guys can guess why I chose that title. **

**Anyways, sorry for the long authors note, now, read away!**

X

X

X

_The end of the Fourth Shinobi War did not come easily. _

_Blood and death was everywhere, and at first, it had seemed that the fighting was all for naught. When Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Madara had loomed over the hero to all, Uzumaki Naruto, it looked as if the war was going to end and the Allied Shinobi Forces would inevitably lose. _

_Seeing Naruto on the ground, Hinata swiftly ended the White Zetsu clone she was battling before heading to aid the blond. Her mind briefly flashed to the moment earlier, when she had brought Naruto back to his senses and he had held her hand with a strengthened resolve. Instead of turning into a blushing child, Hinata had used that strength to also help fight back. Now, she was using that strength to rush towards the Naruto and protect him._

_She __**had**__ to protect him._

_He was the only hope for the Allied Force, she just had to –_

_Uchiha…Sasuke? _

_Before Hinata had reached Naruto, a familiar figure had appeared, protecting Naruto from Obito and Madara. _

_To say that everyone on the battlefield was shocked was an understatement. _

_Everyone was quickly taken out of their stupor when Hinata had swiftly turned and fought off a clone that was attempting a sneak attack on her. _

_After the arrival of the infamous nukenin, and yet also, still the best friend of Naruto, the tide of the battle had turned into their favour. _

_Together, as equals, Naruto and Sasuke had beaten down Obito and Madara with a force and power that could only come from close friends who were competing, yet working together for the better good. _

_At the end, Obito and Madara were on their last breaths and had collapsed on the ground from pain and pure exhaustion. They watched with fatigue and hate in their eyes as Sasuke took control of the Juubi and sealed it back into an impenetrable stone prison that was fortified with the chakra of all the shinobi of the Allied forces. _

_The Allied Shinobi Forces had won._

_The war was finally over._

X

_After Sasuke had sealed the Juubi, he had told Naruto that he had not forgiven Konoha. The blond didn't know what to say, but he could not stop Sasuke now. He just nodded his head._

"_Ah, Sasuke-teme, thank you…"_

_The now sole Uchiha survivor nodded back, turning to leave._

"…_but next time, I'm definitely bringing you back!"_

_Sasuke hesitated, as if he was going to say something, before simply disappearing from sight. _

_It was two months later when Naruto had finally encountered Sasuke once more._

_They had a battle so tremendous and so full of power that the civilian village miles away felt the impact. _

_Naruto and Sasuke breathed harshly, glaring at each other. They both knew that their last moves would be the last, and the end of the battle would determine if Sasuke finally returned to Konoha. _

_The sound of a thousand birds and whirling wind filled the air as Sasuke and Naruto powered up the chidori and rasengan. _

_They charged. _

_And their hits connected._

_Pain filled Naruto's eyes as he coughed up blood. _

_A grin spread across his face._

"_Heh, Sasuke-teme…you didn't aim to kill."_

_Naruto expelled blood once more before falling face first to the ground. _

_Sasuke attempted to catch Naruto, unfortunately he fell to his knees as well. _

"_Idiot…you didn't either."_

_The last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto's bloody figure on the ground before the world turned to darkness. _

X

"_Hokage-sama! Emergency at the hospital!"_

_Tsunade, the Godaime of Konoha looked up, tearing her eyes from the actual paperwork she was doing. _

"_What is it?" She asked, her voice hard with a hint of fatigue._

"_Naruto was found! H-he's gravely injured Hokage-sama! He's in critical condition!" _

_Tsunade's eyes widened, immediately standing, her paperwork quickly forgotten. She nodded her head and proceeded to head towards the door. _

"_How bad are his injuries?"_

"_Bad Hokage-sama. The medic looking over him said that if we never got to him in time, his injuries would have been worse and his chances of surviving would not have been good."_

_The Hokage nodded once more, swiftly leaving her office to head to the hospital. The shinobi who had notified her spoke up again._

"_There's one more thing Hokage-sama…"_

_Tsunade turned her head slightly, but her fast pace did not stop. _

"…_Uchiha Sasuke was also found, and he is in the hospital as well."_

_She stopped, a smirk slowly creeping on her face._

"_So the brat finally brought him back…"_

"_Hokage-sama?"_

_Tsunade looked at the shinobi who had given her the message, her golden eyes blazing. _

"_Nothing. Find Haruno Sakura and tell her that there is an emergency at the hospital."_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama!"_

X

"_Shishou?"_

_Tsunade looked behind her, but she did not stop her work on the unconscious blond beneath her hands. _

"_I-is that Naruto, shishou?"_

"_Aa…"_

_A bead of sweat traveled down Tsunade's forehead to her chin._

"_He was in critical condition, but I've got it handled right now."_

_The pinkette switched from worry to confusion._

"_Ano…then what did you call me here for?"_

_The Sannin nodded her head towards the bead on the other side of the room, farther from the door. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke was found unconscious as well next to Naruto's body. He's in critical condition, and I need you to stabilize him."_

_Sakura's eyes widened, turning her apple green eyes to focus on the prone figure, his blood and dark clothes in stark contrast with the hospital white sheets._

"_Sasuke-kun…" _

"_Sakura!" _

_The command in Tsunade's voice broke Sakura out of her thoughts as a restored resolve came over her._

"_Hai, shishou!"_

_Quickly, Sakura headed towards the Uchiha, tying up her pastel pink hair._

X

X

X

The owl hooted in contentment as Shizune unconsciously pet it. The Hokage's attendant looked on in concern as Tsunade read the letter delivered by the owl.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

Golden eyes flicked to Shizune's own black orbs before going back to the letter.

"A mission from the outside."

A gasp escaped Shizune's lips, shock clear on her face.

"T-the outside? How did they even get through the border? No one has crossed the border in over three hundred years!"

Tsunade grinned, amused at her student's exclamation.

"Actually, according to this letter, the Sandaime had crossed the border to the outside to see the mainland to see if the ministry of _stick-wavers_ could help us after the third war."

Shizune gaped at the revelation.

"And? And? What was their answer?"

To say she was excited was correct. No shinobi (obviously, besides the Sandaime) has seen the outside in over three hundred years, and simultaneously, no one from the outside has ever set foot on the hidden continent.

The grin on Tsunade's face grew even wider.

"They said no."

Shizune's face fell.

"Oh…"

"So? A delegate from another ministry was there when the Sandaime asked, and offered help in the form of 100,000 pieces of gold."

"100,000 PIECES?"

Tsunade nodded knowingly, the grin still growing on her face.

"Aa, the delegate said that the gold pieces were part of their currency, and said it was no problem."

Shizune's face glowed with amazement, so Tsunade continued talking.

"The Sandaime was naturally distrustful of this man, and asked him what he wanted in return. The man simply said, 'if someone is in trouble, why shouldn't I give them aid?'"

"Was this man truly doing this out of the goodness of his heart?" Shizune asked, doubt lacing her words. The reason why the hidden continent had cut themselves off from the world in the first place was because the people of the outside were greedy and power-hungry, using the power of the shinobi in their wars, and causing dispute. As a way to protect the shinobi, the hidden continent was sealed off, and the mercenary clans kept their dealings within the continent.

Tsunade nodded her head.

"The Sandaime didn't know if he could trust the man, so he sent a summon to the Yondaime, the summon relayed a message that he was going to be gone for a while, and so the Sandaime went with the delegate to his ministry across the ocean." Tsunade turned her golden eyes to Shizune, her grin finally stretching from ear to ear "needless to say, the Sandaime came back with 100,000 pieces of gold."

Shizune's mouth opened and closed, words escaping her, before a big question popped in to her mind.

"Ne, Tsunade-sama, how do you know all this?"

A little, worn and tattered brown book was chucked at Shizune, who caught it with ease.

"That was the Sandaime's little journal of his journeys to the outside, and it came with the letter. I'm assuming one of the stick-wavers did something so it would fit in with the envelope. Either way, the delegate who had helped the Sandaime found it, and inside it, the Sandaime said he would give the delegate a ninja favour for helping him and being his first friend on the outside."

Again, Shizune was stumped into a stupor. She shook her head as she quickly opened the journal and read the first pages. Tsunade kept talking.

"And now the delegate wants us to act on the favour. Apparently, he is a headmaster of some school, and is afraid of an upcoming war causing harm to the children there. He wants us to send shinobi for protection of the school, and to especially look over this Potter Harry."

Shizune frowned at this.

"Are you going to accept this mission? Most of our shinobi are unavailable at the moment. The rest of our forces are _still_ busy helping build up the village, giving aid to the other villages, and going on missions."

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully.

"I know, but the thing is, he's offering an awful lot of money, and we really can't deny this chance at it. Unfortunately for the client, we're only going to send in one. I feel as if this…Dumbledore? Hm…strange names. Anyway, I feel as if this Dumbledore is greatly underestimating our abilities. According to the Sandaime's journal, he never showcased any of his abilities to Dumbledore, so he doesn't know the full extent of our abilities besides the limited silly little legends they have outside. If this is just a simple guarding and protection mission, one shinobi is going to be enough. Although…since this is going to be on the outside, I'll have to rank this mission as A-rank, simply because of its location."

Shizune nodded in agreement, still flipping through the journal of the Sandaime. The owl next to her hooted in annoyance at the loss of her attention, but quickly cooed in contentment once more when Shizune absentmindedly pet it.

"But…who would we send, Tsunade-sama? Like I had said before, our best shinobi are out on missions at the moment, we can't send any ANBU as our forces are too low to send any of them…"

The Hokage's attendant kept muttering to herself on whom to send while Tsunade was also stuck thinking on a similar train of thought. Who would they send? Team 7 was not yet back from their mission, and as of right now, they were undoubtedly, the best team in Konoha. Perhaps…Hyuuga Hinata? As the Hyuuga heiress, she would be a good choice. She had the byakugan and she would know the politics of the mission. Yes, she would be a good choi—

"How about Sasuke?"

Tsunade and Shizune both snapped their heads to the window where Hatake Kakashi lazily sat at the windowsill, his trademark book in his hands. Tsunade arched an eyebrow, not at all surprised if he had heard the whole thing.

"Oh? Don't you remember Kakashi, that Sasuke is still on probation for his crimes against Konoha, and as such, cannot go on missions above C-rank?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Aa, but it's been a year since he's been brought back, and he's not showing any signs of treason anymore…especially after spending so much time with Sakura and Naruto."

The Hokage continued to look at the copy nin with an incredulous expression.

"That does not explain why you are recommending an ex-nukenin for an A-rank mission on the outside, Kakashi."

"According to you, Tsunade-sama, it's a simple protection mission, which is at most a C-rank. Besides, the fact of the matter is, Sasuke's _bored_. You should have seen him waiting for us by the gates. He even agreed to go to Ichiraku's with Naruto and Sakura, that is, if Naruto agreed to train with him afterwards."

"That may be true, Kakashi, but this is roughly a _ten-month mission_, and the fact of the matter is, that is _not_ enough to send him. He is still on probation, and he needs someone to watch over him."

Kakashi shrugged carelessly, eyes still on the book. Shizune had half a mind to just snatch his precious book out of his hands.

"Then send someone every month to see how he's doing. Besides, Tsunade-sama, this may be good for Sasuke. A test if you will." The silver-haired man looked knowingly over his book into the golden eyes of the Godaime. Tsunade held his stare unwaveringly, until she finally let out a sigh of defeat.

Kakashi was right. In spite of being an ex-nukenin, Uchiha Sasuke was an excellent choice. He could protect the school and he knew how to work out politics. Tsunade frowned as she continued to mull over her inevitable choice.

"Fine. Now give me your mission briefing, and when you leave, send Sasuke here."

Kakashi nodded, putting his book away and standing at attention at the foot of the Hokage's desk.

X

"And then, and THEN I finally punched him in the face! HAH! Bastard deserved it!" Finished Naruto as he slurped up some noodles.

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura laughed softly at Naruto's antics.

"Ne, Naruto! You're lucky he had already paid us, or else we would have come here without any! And you know how shishou hates it when _you _screw up missions!"

"NE? Sakura-chan, why is it just _me _doing the screwing up? Hey, hey, Sasuke-teme, back me up here!"

Sasuke snorted.

"Why? You're screwing up, because you're a screw up. Dobe."

Naruto turned red in the face.

"WHAT? Take that back!"

Sasuke smirked in defiance.

"_Dobe_."

"Why yo—"

"Hey! You two stop fighting now!" Sakura glared fiercely at the bickering best friends, apple green eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Hn…"

"Ah, Sakura-chan, don't be so serious! Besides, this bastard knows I can easily beat him in a fight."

A flash of red.

"Care to test that statement, Dobe?"

"Hah! I could beat you with my eyes clo—"

Sakura huffed.

"Naruto! Shut up! And Sasuke-kun, just stop!" She gave both of them knowing looks. Naruto grinned sheepishly, while Sasuke simply smirked. The pinkette rolled her eyes, nudging the Uchiha with her shoulder.

Naruto watched these proceedings with a frown. Sakura was the closest thing to a sister he had, as was Sasuke like a brother. Of course the iryounin still loved the sharingan user unconditionally, and it was obvious that Sasuke was growing feelings for her.

But the bastard wasn't acting on them!

Naruto didn't know what his problem was; surely he knew that Sakura was still in love? The blond scoffed, quickly deciding that he would just leave their feelings between them. He had Hinata now anyway.

"Yo!"

All three turned around to see their former sensei (though, they still thought him to be their sensei) standing behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled "How was the mission briefing?"

"Aa, fine. Oh, Sasuke, Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

Sakura and Naruto paused at that as Sasuke nodded his head, getting up from his stool.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, why does baa-chan want to see Sasuke-teme?"

All three of his former students looked at Kakashi questioningly. The copynin shrugged.

"He has mission orders. Solo mission, I believe."

Sakura and Naruto's eyes bugged out of their head before turning excitedly to Sasuke. This was the first time that the sole Uchiha had a mission without _them_.

"A solo mission, Sasuke-kun! Maybe your probation is ending soon!"

"Aa…"

"Tch! I know you're excited, bastard!" Naruto got a prompt smack on his head from his female teammate, before her temperament quickly changed as she gave a beaming smile to Sasuke.

"We'll be waiting, Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha gave a small smile so unnoticeable that only Team 7 caught it, before nodding his head.

X

After Kakashi had left her office, she had immediately replied to the letter from the outside and gave it to the owl who took it with its talons before flying off. She watched the owl until the bird was no longer seen in the sky, before she went to promptly take out her sake stash.

Goodness, was she making the right choice in asking _Uchiha Sasuke_?

A _nukenin_ who had multiple counts of treason on his report?

Tsunade continued to think about her choice of shinobi until a knock was heard on her office door, causing Tsunade to hastily put away her cup of sake.

With her cup safely hidden, she cleared her throat.

"Come in!"

Her office door opened to show the tall figure of Uchiha Sasuke. He walked in and stood at attention in front of her desk.

Tsunade eyed Sasuke for a moment, clearing her throat once more.

"What do you know of the outside?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at such an odd question, but nonetheless answered the question.

"Thousands of years ago, a group of orphans left the continent. A few years later, the orphans, due to having almost no chakra training, started to use sticks or wands, as they would call them, to channel their chakra because of their limited chakra control. Eventually, they procreated, taught their children how to channel their chakra through these wands, and after many years, their ancestors had left the mainland to go around the world. Because they were not having proper training, the chakra reserves of those outside became small enough that they could still utilize their chakra only using these wands, however, they were not big enough to produce any jutsu. Around three hundred years ago, they once again became aware of us in the continent, and used the mercenaries from the hidden continent to fight their wars. Their wars became so great, and many shinobi were losing their lives, that the hidden continent, with the power of the great mercenary clans, cut off the continent from the rest of the world."

Tsunade was impressed. That was the most that she had heard Sasuke speak, and the answer he gave her was almost textbook perfect. She nodded her head.

"Well, the Sandaime travelled to the outside years ago, achieved help from a friend and bestowed his friend a ninja favour. That friend is now asking us to act on that favour."

Sasuke was surprised, to say the least. He had put two and two together after Tsunade had spoken about the "favour."

"I am to have a mission on the outside?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Congratulations. You will be the second shinobi in over three hundred years to step out of the hidden continent. However, you're not going to go to the mainland."

This time, Sasuke's widening eyes were visible. Not at the mainland? He had expected, since this would be the first time that a mission was taking place on the outside, he would simply go to the mainland as it was the closest. Tsunade nodded and went on to answer Sasuke's unspoken question.

"Instead, you're going to go to this place called Hogwarts, located in Scotland which is the U.K. Now I know that we're not exactly knowledgeable on the outside now, but from this map that was enclosed, it's…well, it's far. I'm expecting another reply in a few days, so for the next few days prepare for this mission. Now to the exact details of the mission, you'll be protecting this school and a boy specifically. Apparently, there is an upcoming war, and the friend of the Sandaime is the headmaster of the school. You will be on this mission for roughly ten months, and while you are there, I want you to be gathering as much information as you can. Any questions?"

Sasuke shook his head, a little overwhelmed that the Hokage was entrusting him with such a mission, a long one at that.

"Is that all Tsunade?"

Tsunade twitched slightly; bothered by the fact that Sasuke still wasn't using the proper suffixes for _anyone. _

"Hmph, that's Tsunade-_sama_ to you brat!" She exclaimed, although her words held no harshness in them.

Sasuke just nodded, a little amused as he turned towards the door.

"Hold on Sasuke. Don't forget that you're still on probation, so during your mission I will be sending someone there monthly to check up on you, got it?"

The sharingan user nodded once more before walking out of the office.

X

"Ne? You're going to go on the outside? Lucky bastard, why didn't baa-chan ask me?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Sakura chided Naruto on his loudness.

"Isn't it obvious, Naruto? If he wasn't going on the outside, and someone approached shishou for a protection mission, Sasuke-kun would still be chosen. After all, the rest of Team 7 are being used for the higher level missions – ano, sorry Sasuke-kun – and she can't spare us for ten months for a simple guarding mission."

Sasuke grunted his forgiveness, though still slightly peeved that Sakura was so blatantly talking about how he wasn't allowed on higher leveled missions. The pinkette smiled at the dark-haired teen, continuing to talk.

"Also, Sasuke-kun is well versed in politics because it's up to him to restore the Uchiha clan, and politics always plays a part in clans. So shishou is also utilizing Sasuke-kun to be a proper delegate on the outside."

Naruto nodded his head thoughtfully, slight jealousy still rearing its head around.

"Ah! You're still lucky! Hey! You better write us, Sasuke-teme! I know! I'll ask baa-chan if _I_ can be the one to check up on you!" The blond gave the Uchiha a toothy grin.

"Hn, in that case, I'll ask her to not send you."

"Bah! You know you'll miss me!"

"Dobe, I'm sorry, but I don't look at you that way."

Naruto sputtered in embarrassment.

"Bastard, you know that I have Hinata-chan now! If anyone here is gay, it's YOU!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Dobe."

"Tch, everyone in the village thinks so! Especially since you and Sakura-chan _still_ haven't do—"

Sakura swiftly smacked Naruto, her face burning with embarrassment as she attempted to hide her eyes to hopefully prevent Sasuke from seeing her tomato red face. Unbeknownst to the pinkette, Sasuke had turned his head, a light dusting of red across his cheeks.

Naruto rubbed his cheeks before seeing the looks on his best friends' faces. He grinned knowingly.

X

A few days later found Sasuke back in the Hokage's office.

"Sasuke, as you know, I have received a reply from the client. He has not sent any more specifics on the mission, just that you will be given the specifics when you get there. As a way to get there, he sent this," at that, Tsunade held up a simple chain, "according to him, this is a portkey, which will send you to your destination. At the end of your mission, he will once again give you a portkey to arrive back here."

Sasuke nodded his understanding taking the portkey from Tsunade's hands.

"According to this letter, the portkey will go off in ten minutes, so listen closely. Remember your mission, you'll be protecting a whole school, and specifically a boy, so do you have any idea how?" The Uchiha nodded at this, "Good, your side mission is to gather all you can on the outside. The shinobi who I will send to check on you will also gather the information from you to take to me, understood?" Sasuke nodded once more.

"Good, and Uchiha." Sasuke looked at her questioningly "good luck, after this mission, your probation will have significantly lessened."

The onyx-eyed teen looked down at the ground.

"Thank you…Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked shocked at Sasuke's use of a suffix. '_Hmmm, maybe Sakura and Naruto really are changing him…_'

"Yeah, yeah brat, don't get sentimental on me. Oh, and catch." Sasuke easily caught another simple chain that Tsunade had thrown at him. He looked at it questioningly before looking at the Hokage.

"Apparently, it's a…" Tsunade quickly looked back at the paper in her hands, double-checking the word "…a charm? Anyways, it's going to help you speak their language, which is called English. While you're there, I expect you to eventually learn English on your own so that you do not have to rely on a charm, got it?"

Sasuke nodded once more, setting the chain around his neck.

Tsunade nodded back as she looked at the clock on her wall.

"Alright, you have around 7 minutes before that portkey goes off, do you have any questions?"

Sasuke opened his mouth "Nothi—"

The Uchiha was cut off when Naruto busted into the office through the window.

"Hey, bastard! Leaving before saying goodbye HUH?"

"Naruto! I thought I told you to use the _door_?" Sakura snapped at the blond as she calmly walked through the door of the Hokage office.

Tsunade quickly reached for the sake, knowing a headache was coming soon.

"Hn…" was all Sasuke said before giving the two a small wave.

Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"You call that a goodbye? Tch! You better write, bastard! Or else I'll personally go up there to beat your ass!"

Sakura smiled sweetly at Sasuke, unexpectedly wrapping her arms around him. The sharingan user stiffened underneath her touch, before relaxing and was just about to return the hug...unfortunately, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey! Baa-chan, send me as the one to check up on this bastard, he's gonna need me to make sure he's not going to get rusty!"

"Shut up, brat!"

While Naruto and Tsunade squabbled, Sakura finally pulled away from Sasuke, smiling up at him once more.

"You'll miss us, won't you Sasuke-kun?" The survivor just grunted, causing Sakura to laugh. What else did she expect? "You really better keep in touch, Sasuke-kun!" the pinkette said sternly, shaking her finger at him.

Sasuke nodded his head, his onyx eyes softening slightly as Tsunade spoke up, her eyes again on the clock.

"Oi, brat! That portkey thingy is going to go off soon! Say your goodbyes and get ready!"

The Uchiha clutched the chain that was not around his neck before nodding to his two teammates.

"Aa, Sasuke, I have a gift for you." Everyone turned their heads towards the window, where Kakashi had a hand up as a goodbye, and his other hand clutching a simple wrapped, small rectangular box. He quickly gave Sasuke the wrapped gift who immediately put it in the pack he had. Sasuke gave Kakashi a nod as well before feeling an uncomfortable pull on his navel. The last thing he saw were the faces of his team.

X

X

X

Sasuke felt the landing coming quickly, and had twisted his body to land on his feet. Although a bit wobbly, he had soon caught his bearings preventing himself from falling on his butt. He shook his head and frowned. What kind of transportation was _that_? It was uncomfortable, and Sasuke had the slightest feeling of a headache before it quickly dissipated.

He looked at his surroundings and swiftly concluded that he was in a shabby looking house; the wallpaper on the walls looked as if it was peeling off, and there was a distinct, dusty smell in the air. Sasuke frowned once more, looking around, wondering if the portkey had brought him to the wrong place.

Hearing voices down the hall, Sasuke ventured towards it, blending into the shadows to see if they were enemies or not. He silently entered the room where a group of people was gathered around a table. He was even more surprised that he understood everything they were saying before remembering the "charm" around his neck.

"Do you reckon when he's going to be here?"

A woman with bright, bubble pink hair, unlike Sakura's pastel pink, spoke loudly.

A man with a mad, whirling eye grunted in response.

"Accordin' to Dumbledore, it should be soon."

More voices filled the air in response.

Sasuke knew they were talking about him, and at the fact that they had spoken the client's name, decided that these people were not the enemy, and the portkey had indeed, brought him to the right place.

"He's a bit late, isn't he?" A red haired man spoke up.

As if on cue, Sasuke stepped out of the shadows and cleared his throat.

Everyone in the room gaped at the teen. Shocked that he was somehow in the farthest part of the room from the door, when everyone knew that the portkey was supposed to drop him off at the entrance of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Sasuke stared back at everyone with an impassive look before speaking.

"Uchiha Sasuke, shinobi of Konohagakure."

X

X

X

**A/N: If you guys didn't know, apparently, at the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi War, there were about 80,000 people in the Allied Shinobi Forces, composed of mostly shinobi and some samurai. So, roughly, let's say 60,000 - 70,000 shinobi using their chakra to fortify the stone prison. Pretty impressive, huh? It was also mentioned in the manga that before the hidden villages, the shinobi worked and acted under mercenary clans, where the two greatest mercenary clans being the Uchiha and Senju clan.  
**

**If you guys haven't gotten it yet, the "mainland" that the shinobi were talking about is Japan. I'm assuming that since most people in the hidden continent observe Japanese customs, that the mainland should fittingly be Japan.  
**

**Oho! And what do _you_ guys think Kakashi gave Sasuke? Hehe.  
**

**I told you guys it was kind of a cliché story line, right? Well, hopefully not too cliché as this story is mostly Sasuke-centric. I am not afraid to admit that I am a definite Sasuke fan-girl. Yup. Anyways, tell me what you guys think, and I'll be updating next Saturday! **

**Can you guys already tell that I believe the shinobi could kick wizard ass? Hah.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I really did not expect 9 reviews from the last chapter! Thank you guys, you're all lovely! And have any of you recently read Naruto? THE LAST CHAPTER? CAN WE ALL SCREAM HALLELUJAH? Anyways, I'm sorry this update was so late, but I'm going to try and keep this updated now that my semester is coming to a close in about three weeks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

X

X

X

The odd looking people continued to gape at him with bewilderment before a plump, motherly-looking, shockingly red headed lady spoke up, her voice filled with disbelief.

"You're just a child!" She said aloud, not quite believing her eyes, yet it was clear she was opposed to having him protect Hogwarts. At that moment, the other wizards and witches in the room started to speak up.

"I can't believe thi—"

"A child, Arthur! A chi—"

"I knew they were only sending in one! But someone so yo—"

"Do they think this is a jo—"

Words filled the air, incredulous that a _child_ apparently (Sasuke inwardly scoffed at the notion) was sent instead of a shinobi much older. (At this, Sasuke was quite offended, because he was one of the most powerful shinobi, next to Naruto, in the hidden continent, and his age really wasn't much of a shock).

"Enough." Sasuke spoke, his voice chilling as he attempted to hold back his anger at his power being so grossly underestimated. "I am not a child, so I suggest you end your pointless accusations." He looked at them with cold, onyx eyes.

Were these people really, essentially, the ancestors of the hidden continent?

The red-haired lady spoke up once again.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but…you are! Why, you can't be much older than seventeen!"

Sasuke scowled.

"I _am _seventeen."

Noise filled the room again.

"See? You can't be fit enough to protect all of Hogwarts!"

"This is just an outrage! Is this how they repay favours?"

"Might as well protect Hogwarts ourselves!"

A deep growled emitted from Sasuke, although it was largely unheard as the rest of the room was too busy voicing their disbelief.

"Quiet." Sasuke spoke again, using all his will to prevent from using the sharingan. The Hokage really expected him to be here? This was _ridiculous_. "Do not belittle the power of the shinobi so much." As if he couldn't help it, he let a little killing intent slip out. He smirked with satisfaction when everyone in the room became ramrod straight as shivers went down their body, and fear overcame their psyche.

Sasuke spoke the next words with an absolute finality.

"One. Is. Enough."

Cold air went through the room as Sasuke emphasized that the power of one shinobi would be sufficient, if not much more, for the protection of this school.

It seemed as if an hour had passed, when in actuality, it was just a minute, before Sasuke finally let up on the killing intent.

"We're sorry." Sasuke flicked his onyx-eyes to the very skinny, shabby-looking man that had spoken. Sasuke observed the man for a second, noting that his light brown hair was greying, and there were lines of fatigue on his face. When Sasuke said nothing, the man continued to speak.

"We're sorry." He repeated. "It's just that…we expected someone more experienced and we're not quite used to someone so young being entrusted with the care of Hogwarts."

Sasuke held back his growl again. Was age such a huge deal here? Honestly. The Uchiha survivor spoke once more, miraculously holding back some of the chilling quality that was there before.

"Hn. I have much more experience than you think. Do not underestimate me."

X

Hn. _Annoying_.

After the stick-wavers had eventually settled down on his age, he had finally received the specifics of his mission, before they told him where his room was up the stairs. Nodding his head somewhat gratefully at the _hospitality_, he walked up the stairs, leaving the wizards to their thoughts. Now, the specifics of the mission went along the lines of what Tsunade had told him on protecting a school full of sniveling brats, and especially guarding the life of one sniveling brat.

_Glasses, and a scar on his forehead? How stupid can you look. _Sasuke thought. His mind quickly went over more of the mission specifics. Apparently, this brat, named Harry Potter, had defeated a great dark "wizard" when he was just a year old, with the help of the love from his mother. According to the wizards, Potter's mother had sacrificed herself, and her love had protected Potter from a "killing curse."

_Why the hell is it called a killing curse anyway? Stupid name. _The longer Sasuke was staying in this world, the more he found these wizards weak. Their chakra reserves were pitifully small, and yet, they thought they were superior to him, simply because of _age_.

_They're lucky they're paying me. _Sasuke thought darkly. This was a stupid mission, and one that was a complete, pathetic waste of his time. Sasuke now knew why Tsunade had sent him, despite being on probation, on this mission.

He might as well have gone on a D-rank mission instead.

The lone shinobi paused in his minds ramblings, telling himself to focus on the mission, and _give the wizards a chance_.

Sasuke scoffed at the very Naruto-esque voice in his head, before recalling the rest of the information the group had given him.

After Potter defeated the dark wizard, _Defeated? More like sit there while this dark wizard killed himself, _his client, Dumbledore, had left Potter with his only relatives on his mother's side, who were apparently "muggles." They had explained muggles as people who could not perform magic at all. Sasuke could believe that. Muggles reminded him of some of the civilians in the hidden continent, who could also bear children who later grew to be ninja. The Uchiha felt that if the wizards had not isolated themselves from the muggles, it would have been much easier to coach and train these children because their parents would know how to deal with their children.

But these wizards thought themselves so superior, that they should protect the muggles from their power. Sasuke scoffed again, then once more turned his attention to the information. On his eleventh birthday, Potter had received an invitation to the school called Hogwarts. And thus, ever since he entered Hogwarts, he had apparently fought off enemies, up to his fourth year, where he had proclaimed that the dark wizard, named Voldemort, had come back. Sasuke briefly thought about the followers of this Voldemort, this dark wizard who reminded Sasuke a bit too much of Orochimaru, and shook his head. He honestly did not have a good first impression of the wizards.

_Weak_. Sasuke thought before he had finally arrived at the landing of the floor where his room was located. Shouldering the pack on his back, he headed towards his room.

X

"…So what do you think about him?"

"He's young, much too young! I might as well talk to their leader for allowing such a young man getting in involved in our war! He needs to use his youth to learn, to liv—"

"Molly, please. Don't you know about the legends of the hidden continent?"

The Weasley matriarch turned a questioning glance at the dark-skinned Auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"W-well, I heard about the legends of the hidden continent, but never listened to them." Molly admitted, a bit sheepish.

A grunt was heard from the rough-looking, ex-Auror Alastor Moody.

"Ay, the legends say that shinobi have been trained since they were children, and the power of one shinobi could defeat a unit of Aurors without breaking a sweat."

Molly huffed in disbelief. "Honestly Alastor, those are legends! A teenager is still incredibly young to be involved in a war! I still believe we should send a letter for an older shinobi!"

Lupin shook his head, "That's not possible. I was there when Dumbledore received the reply, and apparently, one is all they can spare at the moment as they're still recovering from their own war."

Arthur placed a comforting hand on his wife.

"There, there, Molly, I am quite confident that the shinobi they sent is well enough for this job. Besides, he's only staying here for tonight before Dumbledore settles him at Hogwarts."

The atmosphere was stifling as everyone in the room could feel the smallest doubt creeping in their veins.

The red headed woman sniffed, "I still think he's too young, but if he's good enough for Dumbledore, then _fine_."

X

Ron and Hermione sat in an amicable atmosphere, with the red head sitting lazily on the bed while Hermione had her complete attention in a book. Ron turned his head to look at the title of whatever the brunette was reading.

_Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs__? She's actually interested in that? Bloody hell…_

Ron fully felt that he had to get one of his closest friends to loosen up and get her nose out of books. The brunette, feeling eyes on her, peeked her eyes above her book.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, a bit miffed at the fact that she couldn't continue her reading. The red head shook his head.

"Nothing 'Mione. Just can't believe you're reading that _for fun_."

Hermione huffed. "I'll have you know Ron, that the Merpeople are actually quite fascinating and – Ron?"

The gangly red head had stopped listening to her, his eyes focused at the doorway in confusion. Hermione turned her head to see what had caught Ron's attention, and a gasp escaped her lips as she saw what, or rather who, was standing at the doorway.

He was quite possibly the best looking boy she had ever seen as she let her eyes drag agonizingly slow from his feet to his face, taking in the unknown boy's looks in great detail. He looked to be the same age as them, but she has never seen him in Hogwarts before. His hair was the darkest black she has ever seen, with bangs framing his face and it was oddly spiked haphazardly in the back. His eyes were as black as his hair, he possessed (gorgeous) aristocratic facial features, and covering his forehead was a black headband that had a metal plate on it with a weird snail design. His skin was gorgeously pale and unblemished.

The dark grey shirt he was wearing wasn't really a shirt, as it was more of a vest that had a high collar and opened at the chest. There were bandages that were wrapped around his torso, and it looked as if the bandages were sufficiently covering what the vest wasn't. Despite the white wrapping, Hermione could tell that there was a very _well-defined_ chest underneath. The vest looked to be loosely tucked into a pair of loose black trousers that ended near his ankles. The trousers were, in turn, loosely tucked into bandages that seemed to cover the rest of his ankles before disappearing into a pair of dark boot-like sandals that only showed his toes. There was also a military-green pack around his right thigh, its contents unknown.

However, most of Hermione's attention was on his arms, which were being shamelessly shown due to the sleeveless quality of the vests. His arms were, well, if Hermione was a more vapid teenager, she would describe them as _drool worthy_ as his muscles were very well-defined, and the brunette had to resist the urge to just run her hands over his biceps. She saw that covering his muscular forearms were more bandages that went from his wrists to the end of his forearms. Hermione squinted her eyes, noticing that there looked to be the end of a tattoo peeking out underneath the white wraps.

Hermione quickly closed her mouth and casted a glance at Ron, hoping that he didn't see her five seconds of ogling.

Nope, Ron was still looking at confusion to the handsome teen. In fact, Hermione reckoned that if she looked close enough, she could see his lips forming the words "_Who the bloody hell are you?" _As it was, Ron didn't say anything, only continued to look stupidly.

Hermione turned back towards the teen at the doorway who let his onyx eyes roam over Ron's figure, then Hermione's as if he was examining them. The brunette blushed when his eyes connected with her own brown ones.

When it seemed as if he was done with his own observations, the teen gave both of them a curt nod before continuing down the hallway.

A second passed before Ron breathed out.

"Who the bloody hell was that?"

Hermione hoped to God that her blush was no longer visible on her face before turning back to Ron, her voice equally laced with confusion.

"I have no idea." Hermione frowned at this, she didn't know who he was. And this was the Order's headquarters, so he must be part of the Order. Although, he didn't look like any wizard she has ever heard of.

"He looks like a pretty scary bloke, huh?" Ron asked, peering questioningly into Hermione's brown orbs. The brunette in turn, fought hard not to have another blush crawl up her face.

"Y-yeah."

Identical cracks of sound filled the air, effectively stopping Ron from whatever he was going to say.

"What was that, Ronniekins?"

"Who's a scary bloke, dear brother?"

Identical grins peered down at their younger brother who was glaring at them.

"Oi! You know I hate it when you guys do that! Can't you two just walk through the bloody door?"

Fred and George continued to grin down at their brother.

"That doesn't answer our question –"

"— Oh beloved brother of ours!"

Ron sat up straighter, looking at his brothers as if he doubted that they knew who he was talking about. Nonetheless, he answered their question.

"The Asian looking bloke who just walked by." The youngest brother said seriously.

The twins' eyes lit up.

"Oh we know exactly –"

"— Who you're talking about!"

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened before they both stood up at the same time and leaned into the twins' space, both eager to know. Hermione spoke up, although she tried to hide her excitement.

"Really? How?"

Fred and George grinned before the gentler twin put a finger to his mouth as if telling a secret. Fred whispered conspiratorially as his twin continued to grin like he knew everything that went on.

"Earlier, we heard mum and dad talking about someone arriving and something about protection."

"We managed to wrangle some information from dad that apparently, he's from the East, but that's all he told us!"

"But we think something bigger is going on! We reckon that he was sent here to be protected, most likely from You-Know-Who!" Fred said, as if that explained everything.

Hermione let out a gasp.

"I didn't know that his influence even went to reach as far as the East! Besides, most everyone here still believes that Harry is mad! How do people from the East believe him?"

The twins shrugged, "Beats us!"

Hermione looked exasperated at the identical red heads before snapping the still open book in her hand shut. Ron recognized the expression on her face that always came along when the brunette was determined for something to happen.

"Either way, then! He's new here, and we should extend our friendship to him!"

Ron sputtered, "No bloody way! He looked like he could rip my arms off, and did you see his face?" (Hermione tried not to blush) "It had no emotion whatsoever!"

Hermione gave him a stern look.

"All the more to befriend him! He's probably shy, and whatever has happened to him has probably traumatized him! Especially since he has been sent here for protection!"

X

Sasuke smirked as he listened to the conversation taking place just beyond the wall. As he was walking towards his room, he had passed a room that had a girl with bushy brown hair, and a tall, gangly red head whom Sasuke was pretty sure related to the red headed woman and man downstairs. He had observed them for just a few seconds before continuing towards his destination where he promptly dropped his pack at the foot of the bed and sat down.

He found the situation funny, where as soon as he sat down, the people in the room next to him started talking about him. A little frown appeared when he heard two loud cracks, where he quickly deduced that two more people had teleported into the room.

_Teleportation, huh? Could come in handy. Although that noise…_

Sasuke tried to hold back his amusement at how far from the truth their thoughts were taking them.

_Like I need any protection._ The sharingan user scoffed at the notion.

The kids (He didn't give a damn if they were near his age, they were kids to him) started to talk about pointless things, causing Sasuke to sigh before falling back on to the bed.

He got the full mission specifics, he was pretty sure there was no danger; besides, he was a rather light sleeper anyway, if something happened, he would be up and ready.

With that thought, Sasuke allowed sleep to overtake him.

X

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun? Are you being nice?" Pastel pink hair filled his vision as Sakura playfully poked at his arm. _

_Sasuke smirked, "Of course, I am." _

_Sakura just laughed, her apple green eyes twinkling, "Don't lie! I know you think everyone on the outside is weak!" Sakura teased, wagging her finger in front of his face. _

_Sasuke shook his head at her playfulness, grabbing her finger to stop its motion. _

"_It's true, though." He stated simply, "they're basically nothing without their wands." _

_Sakura laughed again, sticking her little pink tongue out. _

"_Ehh? Sasuke-teme, you think __**everyone**__ is weak!" _

_A light scowl appeared on Sasuke's face, "Dobe, what are __**you**__ doing here?" _

_The blond just grinned, "It's your dream, bastard! Maybe you __**want**__ me here!"_

"_If you're here, then this must be a nightmare."_

_The grin on Naruto's face just grew bigger. "Nah, I know for sure that the only reason you're mad is 'cause I interrupted your little moment with Saku —" Naruto's next words were muffled by Sasuke's fist. _

"_Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Stop!" Their female teammate scolded, effectively separating the two. Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly in Sasuke's direction. The Uchiha, in turn, simply smirked in satisfaction at his fist connecting to the blond's face. Sakura shook her head at their antics before turning to the sharingan user._

"_Hey, Sasuke-kun, I think you should wake up now." She said sadly, as if she didn't want him to go. _

_Sasuke frowned and opened his mouth, ready to retort._

X

His eyelids slowly opened, the first thing in his line of vision was the ceiling, instead of pastel pink. Sasuke let out a soft groan, before fully sitting up. As he rubbed his eyes, he heard tentative footsteps approaching his room.

_Aa…so that's why I woke up_.

A knock was heard, which was then followed by the whispered voices of the boy and girl he had heard talking about him earlier.

"Maybe he's asleep, oh well, might as well g—"

"Ron! Don't be rude! Besides, your mum told us to invite him dinner!" The girl whispered back harshly.

Sasuke sighed, deciding that he should at least play _nice_. Getting up from the bed, he quickly walked to the door and opened it, staring blankly at the two.

They stared back at him like a rabbit would stare at a wolf. Sasuke slowly raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his amusement.

After a few seconds of silence, the bushy brunette seemed to have gathered enough courage to speak.

"H-hullo! I'm Hermione, and this is Ron!" She gave him a tentative smile while the red head next to her gave a small nod as a greeting.

Sasuke continued to stare at them blankly, still expertly hiding his amusement when they began to fidget under his gaze.

"…Sasuke." He nodded at them.

Stare.

A couple more seconds of silence before once again, the girl (_Hermione) _spoke up.

"It's nice to meet you!" She smiled. "Anyways, dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes, and we were wondering if you could join us?"

The red head _(Ron)_ looked at him, finally mustering up his own courage to speak.

"Uh, mum's a great cook?" He said it as if it was a question, thinking that it would possibly sway Sasuke to join them for dinner.

In that instance, Sasuke thought that the red head was quite idiotic.

Either way, the Uchiha had already made a decision to _play nice_ (_dammit, Sakura, get out of my head_). Sasuke nodded his head again before stepping out into the hallway, stuffing his hands into his pocket as he walked towards the stairs.

Hermione and Ron hesitated for a second before walking quickly to catch up with the quiet shinobi, where they noticed a red and white fan displayed prominently on his back.

"So…" Ron started, his curiosity hoping to get the dark shinobi in front of him to start talking.

But unfortunately for the gangly red head, Sasuke said nothing, just continued to walk forward.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair before glaring daggers at Sasuke's back.

_What a pillock…_Ron thought, forcing the red on his face to subside. He turned to look at his friend walking next to him, only to be shocked at the scolding look she was directing at him.

"Ron, be nice!" She whispered to him, hoping that the shinobi wasn't listening to them.

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "You want me to be nice? Did you not just see him completely ignore me starting a conversation?"

Hermione gave him a look that resonated _Oh please_ before whispering back "'So," is _not_ a conversation starter, Ron! Besides, he doesn't know anyone here, he's probably feeling a little _shy_!"

The duo continued to bicker; unbeknownst to them that Sasuke heard every word of their conversation. He really didn't care if they found him rude, or thought him shy – he was just here to complete this mission. He really hoped that they didn't wish to befriend him because they were going to be sorely disappointed.

X

Everyone, besides Sasuke, sat awkwardly around the dinner table, not knowing what to say. The only shinobi however, continued to taste the food, noting the heaviness and starchiness of their content, completely ignoring the stares boring into his skull.

A cough.

A sniffle.

"Oh dear lord, someone say something!"

Everyone, including Sasuke looked up to stare at the youngest Weasley (_large family_, Sasuke thought bitterly) who had crossed her arms, her expression clearly showing her exasperation with the unpleasant atmosphere.

"So, Ronniekins, how's the Cannon's doing this year?" Fred teased, effectively breaking the stifling atmosphere.

Sasuke quietly listened as noise started to fill the air, a bit intrigued as he listened more intently as the red heads and some of the older wizards started discussing this sport called Quidditch. Apparently, they rode around brooms for fun?

The Uchiha mentally filed away Quidditch and flying brooms as important and thought to himself that he should research it.

"So, Sasuke, is it?" the shinobi turned his head towards the source of the voice, his onyx eyes connecting with the dark brown eyes of a man who's dark skin was darker than that of Killer B's. Sasuke gave a slight bow of his head to indicate he was listening, and the dark skinned man continued talking.

"What do you think of the situation so far? It must be exciting for this to be your first trip outside _Japan_."

The many different conversations around the table stopped as this listened curiously for his answer.

Sasuke simply shook his head as if saying 'no.' This was where his skills in politics came in.

"I don't believe that I have been here long enough to fully experience it." He chewed some food quickly before continuing, "give me a month or two, and I can give you an answer then."

Kingsley looked impressed. That was a very politically correct answer to give and the Auror didn't expect it out of the shinobi. He expected them to know some politics, but the teenage boy in front of him hadn't struck him as political. The shinobi was obviously intelligent as well; picking out that the other kids around the table should not know his true reasons for being here. Kingsley gave a small smile before turning back to his food.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke," Ron spoke up this time, putting aside his slight anger at being ignored earlier "what's that design on your headband thing mean?"

Sasuke grimaced slightly at the red head speaking with his mouth full before answering.

"The forehead protector symbolizes my allegiance and pride in my...school." Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back at the quick thinking. "Other schools have a different symbol."

Ron gulped down his food and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "wicked."

Fred and George grinned widely and leaned closer to Sasuke who was sitting right across from them.

"Is it true that you're here for protection?" George asked, grinning a little too widely for Sasuke. The shinobi had to hold back a smirk; obviously, he was one not to beat around the bush when he was decidedly curious (unbeknownst to George, he had unknowingly provided the rest of the Order members a perfect back story as to why Sasuke was present).

"I would prefer not to answer that question." Sasuke said, looking down at his plate as if he was remembering horrible memories of a traumatic event that never happened.

The oldest red headed man, who Sasuke was assuming to be the father of the clan of red heads, spoke up before George could persist in his questioning.

"Now, now! This is a dinner table! Let's have more dinner talk!"

Sasuke nodded in understanding, mentally filing that he had to talk with the rest of the order and his client to make up an appropriate back story.

"So what do you for fun?" George spoke up, rolling his eyes at his father for stopping his mini-interrogation.

Fred spoke up, "Yeah, mate, if you ever want to do anything," he nudged his twin with his elbow while simultaneously shoving food down his mouth, "we're the blokes to go to!"

Sasuke shrugged, "I will be sure to remember that."

Hermione cleared her throat at this moment, sending a reprimanding look at the twins before turning to Sasuke. The Uchiha, in turn, raised his eyebrow slightly, wondering why she had such a serious expression adorning her face.

"So how is schooling in Japan, Sasuke?"

All the teens around the table groaned in unison.

"Really 'Mione?" The girl red head spoke, rolling her eyes.

The brunette started to speak up in her defense, and soon, the dining room was filled with voices once more.

Sasuke inwardly snorted at the commotion. They got distracted easily. He roamed his eyes around the table, noting that some people he saw earlier were not there. It was just the red heads, the brunette, and the dark skinned man.

Kingsley, as if noticing his questioning glance, spoke up. "Tonks, the girl with the pink hair, had Auror duty to perform, and Alastor and Lupin went to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore."

The shinobi knew what Hogwarts was, but he was not familiar with the other term.

"What is an Auror?" He asked, legitimately curious. This was where the other part of his mission came along – gathering information.

All conversation at the table stopped as the teens gawked at him with wide eyes.

"Blimey, mate! You don't have Auror's in Japan?" Ron said a loud, disbelief coating his voice.

Sasuke shook his head in response, "I'm assuming we do if I know what an Auror is. It is most likely that we call them something else."

Arthur spoke up, leaning slightly in to the table, obviously getting very into the conversation.

"They're…well, they're essentially our police force. They're elite wizards and witches who go through extensive training to get into the ranks." He pointed playfully at Ron with his thumb "pretty sure I remember Ronald saying that he wanted to be an Auror once!"

Sasuke nodded his head as a slight grateful nod for the information.

"They sound like very admirable people."

X

The shinobi sat comfortably against the wall, opting to not sit on the plush chairs in the library due to the slight layer of dusting he observed on them. His sharingan was activated as he memorized the words of _Hogwarts, A History_.

Sasuke found dinner to be an annoying experience because everyone would simply not _shut up_. He supposed he could have just ignored everyone and just eat, but he had decided then to use that opportunity to learn some things about this 'Wizarding World' as they would call it. Of course, when he wasn't trying to get information, he only spoke when spoken to, and left his voice blank and void of emotions.

Afterwards, he had asked if there was a library, which had resulted in Hermione leading him to it, excitedly talking about books and the recent ones she had read. Sasuke listened with one ear, not really paying attention, and not particularly caring about what she was saying.

Finally, they had arrived at the library where Hermione had sat down to read as well, before leaving after an hour to deal with some other business that Sasuke really had no interest in.

A knock was heard on the door, causing Sasuke to quickly melt his red eyes back to black and looked up, wondering who was knocking when the door was clearly open. Standing in the doorway, was a very old man who had white long hair and a white beard that was as long as his hair. His eyes were a bright blue similar to Naruto's own eyes, with a pair of small glasses resting on his crooked nose. What really caught Sasuke's attention however, was the burgundy robes he was wearing with an obnoxious pattern of bright yellow stars and crescent moons.

"I'm sorry, I am not bothering you, am I?"

_Damn, he's old_. Sasuke thought briefly before shutting the book, mentally telling himself that he would get right back to reading it after this man was done talking.

The old man took the closing of the book as a sign to talk, so he did.

"Hello, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You must be the shinobi who your Hokage has sent. It's very nice to meet you." His blue eyes twinkled.

Sasuke stared blankly at him, thinking who the hell needed such a long name, before processing that this was his actual client. He stood up gracefully, tucking the book under his arm.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Of course! How are you faring so far?"

Sasuke looked at him with blank eyes, although his mind was whirling with the fact that this was the man who had provided aid to the Sandaime after the third war.

"Fine."

"Not one of many words, are you, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, greatly amused at the answers that Sasuke was giving him.

The Uchiha, in turn, just nodded as a confirmation. Dumbledore chuckled again, his eyes twinkling down at Sasuke.

"Well, I know that you have met most of the Order, and I'm sure that they have given you the specifics of your mission?"

At this, Sasuke nodded.

"Good, good. I would like to ask you to go with some of the Order tomorrow night to pick up Harry from his relatives house and bring him back here, if it is not too much trouble. Afterwards, I was hoping that you could finally head to Hogwarts to get settled in for the school year."

The shinobi had to prevent the confusion from reflecting in his eyes. Was he asking him to pick up Harry? As a client, he could just order him to pick up Harry, instead of simply asking. Deciding that it didn't matter, Sasuke answered simply.

"It's no trouble."

Dumbledore smiled at the shinobi before saying his thanks, "I guess I'll leave you to your reading then! Oh and Arthur had informed me of your convenient back story (_twinkling eyes_). Perhaps we could discuss it in detail when you arrive at Hogwarts." He turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around, "If you have any questions during the school year, I'll be glad to answer them."

Sasuke nodded once and waited for Dumbledore to leave the room, before sitting back down on the floor and reading _Hogwarts, A History_.

X

X

X

**A/N: So what did you guys think? (I do apologize for my quite in detail description of Sasuke's appearance - I'm still a fangirl!) I do admit that I was seriously debating with myself if I should leave this chapter off with Sasuke meeting Harry, but I (obviously) ultimately decided to leave it for the next chapter. Hehe! ****AND WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT KAKASHI GAVE SASUKE! A couple of you made guesses but I'm not telling yet! **

**Anyways, please review and I'll try to update in a much more timely manner this time! Until next time, lovelies!**


End file.
